descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alliance
The Alliance can be best described in the words of a prominent scholar and theologian from Mrlsst Planetary University: "In the recent history of the galaxy- through the tormenting eras of Warlordism and strife a perplexing Union of two previous powers have emerged in a formation best described in their ferocity: as vicious as the mythical Two headed hydra. This union is even more peculiar in that we, as in most of the known galaxy knows nothing of their operations- save that they exist. Instead even the greatest afficionados of the business of knowing knowledge others wish to keep hidden are hard pressed to the point of frustration. That is the level of secrecy which surrounds the Alliance's actions. And Rightly so- for were there ever a head to head conflict in which the full weight of the galaxy's military might was brought upon them unprepared, they would swiftly perish like the flames of liberty which they profess they are stoked from the embers of. " - Thelaxes Crawford, PhD. Sociological Analysis and Societal Trend studies, Mrlsst Planetary University. History In the midst of rampant warlordism bits of the old powers in the galaxy became secularized, not only in the way of governing the people but the very doctrines upon which they based the principles of their rule upon. Many in the galaxy preferred lawlessness, others the iron fisted rule of the old Imperial Hegemonic ways, but a few- the very few remembered the times of peace, of justice, and justified rule by a government given to it by its citizens. A place where its citizenry could be kept free from harm- yet unshackled by the weighted yoke of oppression. A Democracy. However- in the chaotic swirl those who wished to revive such ideals had been stamped out- extinguished one by one till but a handful of silent bastians in the galaxy for the last shreds existed under the duress filled situation of being in the shadows of a dominant Empire. Worse, the practioners of the ideal that Might makes Right without care for the common man's own form of power. Even more horrivl- the same practicioners of this quorum followed the ancient twisted philosophies of the Sith. Taking such an ideal of rule by the strong almost ''in extremis- bringing much pain and suffering to those who came upon them without a means of defense. W''hile such governments ignored the power the masses held - The power of unity. Thus did these small groups, and their respective leaders convene with one another under the only place they thought might give them refuge from the dark powers at work amongst the galaxy- the last sanctum of the all but extinguished Jedi Order. Over time, through secrecy and dialogues aimed at overcoming past adversity the two at odds groups merged together in aid- seeking a union of strength to embark upon a new path. A union which may eventually sway the times in which they lived- or destroy the chances of Liberty rising again forever. Explanatory Notes for Players The Jedi Order the Republic Remnant are two separate entities under one banner called the Alliance, however there are some overlaps. This being intel, diplomacy, and military. If one needs help, they can ask the other for aid in these sections. The Jedi may help in terms of investigative matters and can be remnant representatives/ambassadors per se' to enforce such legislature after such a "Senate" is formed. However, to keep both the Jedi Order and the Remnant's from providing undue influence to the others leader, here is the breakdown. The Jedi may not directly vote on the Remnant's leader, however they may advise the Remnant's Members on who may lead. This holds true to the voting of the Jedi Grandmaster. Likewise the Remnant's members have no say on the direct elections of the Grandmaster, and can only advise. Also See Please see the Jedi Order, and the Republic Remnant pages (coming soon) for more details. Category:The Alliance Category:The Jedi order